This invention relates to a tile-cutter apparatus that is adaptable for receiving disparately-sized tiles, and for scoring and breaking the disparately-sized tiles. More particularly, an improved tile-cutter apparatus including a matched set of a travel rail and a rigid crossbeam that is interchangeable with a second matched set of another travel rail and another rigid crossbeam possessing a length at variance with the first matched set is disclosed.
Tile cutters are common in the construction industry. Typically, these tile cutters have a particular configuration that is static and relates to a type of tile or material that the tile cutter is designed to cut. For instance, a particular tile cutter may be configured to receive a large travertine tile. That is, the configuration of this particular tile cutter requires a long base and a cutting mechanism suspended high above the base. However, this configuration is inconvenient, or even inoperable, when attempting to score and/or break a smaller mosaic tile. Because tile cutters cannot adapt in either length of the base or height of the cutting mechanism, those carpenters who set tile floors are forced to maintain and handle a plurality of tile cutters, each configured for a specific tile. Accordingly, present tile cutters with a static configuration are burdensome for a carpenter to store and operate (e.g., if the subject tile is not specific to the configuration of the tile cutter), and expensive to maintain and transport.
Generally, the invention relates to an adaptable tile-cutter apparatus that is adjustable in both length, by interchanging matched sets of travel rail and rigid crossbeam, and adjustable in cutting mechanism height above a subject tile, by providing vertical-adjustment mechanisms between the travel rails and rigid crossbeams.